Bouts de vie
by Auriae
Summary: Sasuke se fait une rétrospective sur sa relation avec Naruto. Venez revivre avec lui les moments les plus importants de sa vie, de leur vie. (Relation homosexuelle / UA / Léger OOC)


**Disclamer:** Naruto, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur donner une vie différente au gré de mes délires.

 **Résumé:** UA. Sasuke se fait une rétrospective sur sa relation avec Naruto. Venez revivre avec lui les moments les plus importants de sa vie, de leur vie.

 **Couple:** Naruto et Sasuke

 **Rating:** K+ ou T (je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel est le plus adapté mais comme je sais que ce n'est pas M j'ai mis T par défaut).

 **Note de l'auteur:** Sasuke est un peu OOC je dirais, mais loin de l'univers Ninja et du massacre de son clan c'est difficile de justifier un comportement aussi antipathique! Naruto peut-être légèrement? Tout dépends de comment vous percevez le personnage à la base. De mon point de vu il est plutôt fidèle.

Bonne lecture!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Naruto et Sasuke, 5 ans :**

_ C'est ma peluche !

_ Non la mienne !

Sasuke, du haut de ses cinq ans, avait des envies de violence momentanée. Cela faisait pas loin de dix minutes que deux fillettes se disputaient pour un stupide jouet. Lui il était tranquille, dans son coin, sans embêter personne, en train de lire et ces filles l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Il poussa un faible grognement agacé et leva ses yeux sombres sur les coupables. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses et une autre aux cheveux blonds. Il reconnu en elles des membres de ce groupe qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre en lui disant combien il était beau, qu'elles l'aimaient et autres débilités dont Sasuke se fichait éperdument. Itachi, son frère aîné, avait décrit les filles comme des hystériques. Après lui avoir expliqué le sens de ce mot, Sasuke devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Les filles de sa classe étaient toutes hystériques et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elles le collaient ainsi. Enfin là, il était plutôt tranquille. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que ces deux folles -autre description made by Itachi- ne commencent à se hurler dessus pour une peluche. En ayant finalement assez il posa son livre et se dirigea vers les coupables. Il remarqua alors que derrière les filles se trouvait un petit garçon en pleurs dont personne ne se préoccupait. Pas même les enquiquineuses alors qu'elles étaient juste à côté. Il n'avait pas d'ami dans sa classe mais il se souvint que l'enfant se prénommait Naruto. Un blond surexcité. Le voir pleurer était vraiment étrange. Ça ne collait tellement pas avec l'image que Sasuke s'était faite de lui. Il reporta finalement son attention sur les deux filles qui se chamaillaient toujours, tirant chacune vers elle un pauvre panda en peluche qui n'avait rien demandé.

_ Vous pourriez arrêter de crier comme ça ?! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Sasuke ! Piailla Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses.

La blonde, Ino, lui fit un sourire que Sasuke supposa être charmeur. Toute leur attention était maintenant sur lui, même si aucune n'avait lâché la peluche.

_ Pourquoi vous vous disputez encore ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'elles ne décident de lui sauter dessus.

_ Naruto m'a donné son panda, expliqua Sakura. Mais cette idiote veut me le prendre !

_ Menteuse ! Hurla Ino. Il me l'a donné à moi ! C'est toi qui es jalouse et qui veux me le voler ! Sale voleuse ! Voleuse, voleuse, voleuse !

_ Même pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse et toi t'es moche ! Moche, moche, moche !

Pendant qu'elles étaient reparties dans leur dispute, Sasuke observa Naruto qui pleurait toujours à grosses larmes, levant épisodiquement son regard azur emplit de tristesse vers lui, ou plutôt vers les filles. Sasuke comprit alors.

_ Sakura, Ino.

Les filles se turent pour le regarder avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Elles étaient d'un ridicule affligeant. Il retint une grimace pour essayer de paraître gentil.

_ Il est mignon votre panda. Vous me le donnez ? J'aime les pandas.

_ C'est vrai ? S'écria Ino toute excitée.

Il hocha la tête, récupérant le jouet dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin pour prouver que oui il aimait les pandas en peluche. Les deux folles se regardèrent avant de sourire comme deux grandes idiotes.

_ Je te l'offre ! Répondit Sakura. C'est mon cadeau pour toi, comme ça tu penseras à moi.

_ JE lui offre ! Cria Ino. C'est ma peluche c'est moi qui lui donne !

Sasuke leur lança un regard noir, les calmant immédiatement.

_ Merci pour le panda. Maintenant taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Les deux filles baissèrent la tête avant de déguerpir dans un coin en silence. Sasuke s'approcha alors de Naruto qui entre temps avait arrêté de pleurer pour le dévisager avec incompréhension. Malgré tout les larmes marquaient toujours les joues rougies du garçon et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours humides. Étrangement Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il soit aussi triste. Ça lui serrait le cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot et lui tendit le panda. Naruto regarda la peluche avec de grands yeux surpris. Il avança timidement la main vers elle avant de la reculer rapidement, hésitant visiblement sur ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Prends le. Il est à toi non ? Alors c'est à toi de l'avoir.

Naruto lui fit un immense sourire, le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu, avant de récupérer son bien et de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il était redevenu l'enfant heureux que Sasuke connaissait.

_ Mici ! Mici beaucoup !

_ Tu leur avais donné ? Demanda Sasuke.

_ Voulais juste prêter... Pas donner... Mais elles l'ont prit et n'ont pas voulu me le rendre, dit-il tout triste à nouveau.

Sasuke l'observa un instant avant de soupirer discrètement.

_ Elles sont idiotes. Si elles t'embêtent à nouveau viens me voir.

_ Hihi, Sasuke est gentil !

_ Je ne suis pas gentil ! Répliqua Sasuke en élevant légèrement la voix.

Naruto rigola bruyamment, toute sa joie retrouvée, avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

_ Si t'es gentil ! Tu m'as rendu Jin !

_ Jin ?

_ Mon panda ! Dit-il en lui montrant la peluche.

_ Pourquoi Jin ?

_ Parce j'aime bien Jin !

Sasuke ne chercha pas à répliquer, la logique du garçon semblait inexistante. Il observa le jouet, toujours entre les bras du blond. C'est vrai que Jin était un prénom qui lui allait bien.

_ Dis, dis ! S'excita Naruto en sautillant légèrement. C'est vrai que tu aimes les pandas ?

Sasuke eut envie de lui répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des pandas ou de quelconque autre animal stupide puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur la peluche. Cette mignonne petite peluche au propriétaire si joyeux.

_ Maintenant oui, répondit-il.

* * *

 **Naruto et Sasuke, 7 ans :**

Sasuke rejoignit la cours de récrée après tout le monde, râlant intérieurement contre son professeur qui venait d'écourter son temps de pause pour une raison futile. Son regard chercha directement une touffe blonde familière mais il ne la voyait nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet malgré lui. Jamais il n'aurait séché la récrée. Il ne semblait venir à l'école que pour ça.

Quand enfin il l'aperçut c'était pour le voir courir en pleurant jusqu'aux toilettes. Sasuke retraça le chemin inverse pour avoir une idée de la raison qui pousserait cette boule d'énergie à pleurer et tomba alors sur un groupe d'élèves de leur classe qui rigolaient entre eux. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces abrutis. Il rangea sa colère contre eux pour plus tard et entra à son tour dans les toilettes.

_ Naruto ? Appela-t-il.

Personne ne répondit mais des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent depuis l'une des cabines. Il s'approcha doucement et poussa la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Naruto avait caché son visage plein de larme entre ses genoux mais ses épaules tremblantes trahissaient son état.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il détestait le voir pleurer. Naruto devait toujours sourire. Ça ne devait pas en être autrement sinon plus rien n'allait. Il tendit une main vers lui dans le but de le consoler puis se ravisa. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Rassurer les gens ce n'était pas son fort. En fait il évitait la plupart des contacts humains. Naruto était l'exception seulement parce que ce dernier lui sautait toujours dessus sans lui demander son avis et il avait fini par s'y habituer. Depuis leurs 5 ans la petite bouille blonde avait décidé qu'il serait son ami et ne l'avait plus lâché peu importe que Sasuke lui parle mal ou l'ignore.

Sasuke avait envie de fuir très loin. Voir pleurer le jeune garçon le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il était incapable de se détourner de la tristesse de son seul ami. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours résonna et Naruto sursauta légèrement avant de continuer à pleurer. Sasuke soupira avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cabine et de verrouiller la porte. Il s'assit par terre à côté de lui, ignorant autant que possible le nombre de germes dégoûtants qui devaient joncher le sol des toilettes. Ils allaient louper les cours et si leur maîtresse en parlait à son père il le punirait sûrement mais tant pis. Naruto était plus important.

Il resta un long moment sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Rien ne lui semblait convenir pour rendre le sourire à son camarade. Il n'avait que 7 ans après tout et il était aussi asociale que son frangin. Finalement les larmes de Naruto se tarirent d'elles-mêmes et le jeune garçon renifla bruyamment avant d'essuyer son visage contre son t-shirt. Sasuke l'observa faire avec une grimace dégoûtée qui fondit comme neige au soleil quand Naruto lui fit un sourire lumineux.

_ Merci Sasuke, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Les joues pâles de Sasuke rosirent légèrement.

_ Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Je n'ai rien fait...

_ Si ! Tu es resté avec moi ! Ça me fait super plaisir !

_ Ah. De rien alors.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas la logique de Naruto. En même temps rien de ce que faisait ce garçon n'avait de sens pour lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était le seul que Sasuke tolérait autour de lui, parce qu'il restait un mystère pour lui, le petit génie.

_ Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Naruto perdit son sourire et serra un peu plus sa main tout en évitant son regard.

_ C'est les autres... Ils parlaient tous de leurs parents.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Son ami était orphelin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait juste que Naruto vivait avec un certain Iruka qui n'était pas un membre de sa famille. Itachi lui avait expliqué le concept d'adoption alors il supposait que c'était donc son père adoptif. Pas son vrai père mais un père tout de même.

_ Et alors ? Le relança-t-il.

_Quand ils m'ont demandé ce que faisait les miens comme travail je leur ai dit que je savais pas, que je les connaissais pas... Ils se sont moqués de moi...

Naruto renifla une nouvelle fois, les yeux humides.

_ Ils ont dit que j'étais trop bizarre et que ça devait être pour ça que j'ai pas de parents. J'ai essayé de leur parler d'Iruka mais ils ont dit que c'était pas mon père.

Sasuke le vit se remettre à pleurer sans savoir quoi faire. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir posé des questions et de l'avoir rendu triste à nouveau. Il était complètement démuni face à un Naruto aussi larmoyant.

_ Ils sont où tes vrais parents ? Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

_ Au ciel. Je sais que Iruka n'est pas mon papa mais c'est la seule famille que j'ai... Toi aussi tu penses que je suis bizarre ?

Que devait-il dire ? Il le trouvait étrange oui mais pas à cause de son absence de parent. Son cousin ne vivait qu'avec sa mère et il était normal.

_ Iruka est ton père tu sais.

_ Pas vrai, il ne veut pas que je l'appelle papa !

_ Mon père à moi, il vient me réveiller le matin, il m'emmène à l'école quand il peut, il s'inquiète pour moi quand je suis malade, il veille à ce que je fasse bien mes devoirs... Il me donne beaucoup d'ordres mais il m'offre toujours une glace quand je ramène des bonnes notes. Quand j'ai appris à faire du vélo il m'a emmené au zoo. Est-ce que Iruka fait des trucs comme ça ?

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_ Oui. Il prend soin de moi. Il me gronde beaucoup quand je fais des bêtises mais il me fait des câlins quand je me fais mal. Il me fait toujours des pancakes le dimanche. Il joue avec moi aussi. Et il m'aide avec les maths.

_ Les autres sont stupides. S'il fait des trucs de papa c'est que c'est ton père c'est tout. Itachi a dit que c'est ton père adoptif. Tu vois il y a le mot père. Tu n'as qu'un parent mais c'est pas grave, t'es pas le seul.

_ Tu crois vraiment ?

_ Puisque je te le dis.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire joyeux avant de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un câlin. Sasuke perdit l'équilibre et se cogna la tête contre la paroi de la cabine. Heureusement que l'étroitesse du lieu l'avait préservé de se retrouver allongé sur le sol des toilettes. Naruto le serrait toujours dans ses bras, indifférent de leur presque chute. Il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

_ Tu... Tu ne vas plus pleurer maintenant hein ? Demanda Sasuke avec hésitation.

Naruto se décala pour le fixer avec le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

_ J'ai un papa et je t'ai toi. Je n'ai plus de raison de pleurer, répondit-il gaiement.

_ Finalement tu es peut-être un peu bizarre, répliqua Sasuke les joues roses.

_ Même pas vrai ! Rigola Naruto en s'accrochant à son bras. Dis Sasuke, tu es de ma famille toi aussi ? Puisque tu viens me consoler quand je pleurs, comme Iruka. T'es mon frère ?

Sasuke sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Naruto pleurait quand il n'était pas là ? Non Naruto n'avait pas le droit de pleurer !

_Euh, non, dit-il enfin. J'ai un grand frère moi, faut avoir les mêmes parents mais je suis ton ami. Les amis ça console aussi.

_ Tu es mon meilleur ami alors ! S'exclama Naruto joyeusement.

Sasuke sourit faiblement face à une telle joie de vivre. Décidément Naruto n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et il aimait ça.

_ Oui, tu es mon meilleur ami aussi.

* * *

 **Naruto et Sasuke, 16 ans :**

_ Je... Je t'aime Sasuke. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Sasuke regarda d'un air ennuyé la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle lui faisait un regard de merlan frit dégoulinant d'espoir dégoûtant et il dut se retenir de grimacer.

_ Non.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une quelconque réaction, qu'il devinait larmoyante à l'avance, qu'il s'éloigna d'elle à grand pas. Un peu plus loin un grand blond l'attendait en se marrant comme un abruti.

_ Tu l'ouvres, je te casse les dents, gronda Sasuke en arrivant à son niveau.

_ Alors Sasuke, c'était la numéro combien celle là ? La 18ème depuis la rentrée ? Se moqua son ami avec son habituel sourire trop grand.

_ Parce que tu tiens les comptes ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à une des tables qui bordait le terrain de sport.

Naruto rigola joyeusement en s'installant en face de lui.

_ Peut-être bien ! Plus sérieusement Sasuke, va falloir que tu en trouves une à ton goût un jour non ?

_ Elles sont toutes pareilles. Elles n'ont aucun intérêt.

_ Tu dis toujours ça, soupira son ami. Et Sakura alors ? Tu l'aimes bien et tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

_ Le fait qu'elle soit un peu moins insipide que les autres la rends juste supportable. Je ne la verrai jamais autrement.

_ Je vois...

Naruto s'affala sur la table, ses avants-bras servant de coussin pour sa tête. Son regard se perdit sur le groupe de jeunes qui se faisait une partie amicale de basket. Sasuke sortit un livre de son sac et fit semblant de s'y intéresser même si en réalité il observait son meilleur ami.

_ Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

_ Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Naruto en levant ses yeux trop bleus sur lui.

_ Le basket. Tu peux aller jouer avec eux. Je sais que tu adores ce sport.

L'adolescent se redressa légèrement et appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main.

_ J'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien là avec toi puis j'y joue déjà bien assez avec le club.

_ D'accord.

Sasuke leva un peu plus haut son livre, cachant ainsi son visage. Il se sentait toujours bizarre quand Naruto lui disait ce genre de chose.

_ Tu sais Sasuke... Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur toi à cause de toutes ces filles que tu repousses.

_ Les gens sont tellement stupide, soupira le jeune homme. Quel genre de rumeurs ?

_ Du genre... Que tu serais gay et que c'est pour ça que tu ne sors avec personne.

Sasuke se figea et baissa doucement son roman.

_ Et tu les crois ces rumeurs ?

Naruto haussa négligemment les épaules.

_ Tu sais bien à quel point je déteste ce genre de commérage. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant de ce qu'il se dit. Il y a même des filles qui sont venues me demander si j'étais ton petit-ami.

_ Ça te dérangerait ?

_ D'être ton copain ? Hoqueta son ami.

_ Non idiot, que je sois gay.

_ Je... Tu l'es ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules à son tour.

_ Peut-être bien. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question pour tout te dire. Ça serait un problème ? Redemanda-t-il.

_ Abruti, bien sûr que non. T'es mon meilleur ami j'en ai rien à foutre de ça. Tu restes le même emmerdeur que je côtoie tous les jours depuis plus de 10 ans.

_ C'est moi l'emmerdeur ? Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux, nous a fait collé pendant deux semaines pour avoir cassé une vitre ?

_ Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours ça sur le tapis ? Râla Naruto. Est-ce que tu me le diras ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Quand tu sauras si tu préfères ou pas les mecs. Tu me le diras ? C'est le genre de chose qu'on confie à son meilleur ami non ?

_ Si tu veux jouer le cliché des filles qui se raconte leurs histoires d'amour, ne compte pas sur moi.

_ Enfoiré, je parle sérieusement là !

_ Mais moi aussi.

Sasuke reprit son livre, ignorant l'air contrarié de son ami.

_ Tu seras le premier au courant. Si jamais c'est le cas, je veux dire.

_ Tu promets ?

_ Promis.

Sasuke feint d'ignorer le sourire éclatant que lui fit son meilleur ami, l'air absorbé par son bouquin. Il lui lança un coup d'œil discret, hésitant à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Et toi alors ? Pas de petite-amie en vue ?

Naruto sursauta légèrement, visiblement surpris par une telle question.

_ Tu sais bien que non.

_ Même pas cette fille là ? C'est quoi son nom... Hinata je crois ?

_ Hinata ? C'est une pote. Elle parle pas beaucoup alors je ne la connais pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

_ Il est clair qu'elle t'aime. Dès que tu l'approches elle rougit et se met à bégayer stupidement.

_ Sérieux ? T'es sûr ?

_ Puisque je te le dis, affirma Sasuke.

_ Merde alors, j'en savais rien. C'est gênant.

_ Elle ne te plaît pas alors ?

Son ami ricana doucement.

_ Hinata ? Définitivement non. Je l'aime bien mais ça ne sera jamais plus que ça.

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

_ Je le sais c'est tout.

Le nez dans son bouquin, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

 **Naruto et Sasuke, 18 ans :**

Tous les élèves de dernière année étaient réunis dans le gymnase avec leurs proches dans le fond et les professeurs sur l'estrade. Debout derrière un pupitre, le proviseur finissait son speech d'adieu.

_ Je laisse maintenant place au major de votre promotion pour vos derniers moments en tant que lycéen. Sasuke Uchiwa, à vous.

Sasuke se leva de son siège et monta sur scène le visage impassible.

_ POUR SASUKE HIP HIP HIP HOURRA ! Hurla une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Toute sa classe se leva dans une synchronisation presque parfaite pour rejoindre son abruti de meilleur ami dans l'ovation à son intention. Plusieurs rires amusés s'élevèrent dans la salle tandis que Sasuke fusillait Naruto du regard. Ce dernier n'en avait rien à foutre. Il lui faisait son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux tout en applaudissant plus fort que les autres. Sasuke tenta de contrôler son rougissement et se plaça face au public.

_ Félicitations pour l'obtention du diplôme. Donnons le meilleur de nous-même pour nos projets futurs. Merci et bonne chance à tous.

_ Quoi c'est tout ? S'écria une voix parmi les élèves.

Naruto était mort de rire pendant que la foule s'étonnait encore de son discours laconique. Sasuke descendit de l'estrade non sans menacer son ami du regard une nouvelle fois.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Sasuke esquiva les congratulations de sa famille ainsi que les filles lui réclamant un bouton de son uniforme (1) pour partir à la recherche de Naruto qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Il le trouva sur le terrain de basket extérieur à l'arrière du lycée, seul, entrain de mettre des paniers.

_ Naruto ? L'appela-t-il une fois à portée de voix.

Le jeune homme se figea en plein lancer et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éteint. Il envoya finalement la balle mais ne la regarda même pas passer à travers le cerceau et s'assit à même le sol en soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Sasuke qui le regardait sans comprendre.

_ C'est rien. Seulement je ne réalise pas que le lycée est bien fini. Ça va me manquer tout ça.

_ Pourtant il y a même pas une semaine tu étais tout excité à l'idée d'aller à l'université. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

_ Rien du tout. Laisse tomber, c'est juste un coup de nostalgie. Je sais, c'est ridicule.

Sasuke donna un faible coup de pied dans le ballon de basket qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui.

_ Ce n'est pas ridicule. Je comprends. On va entrer dans une nouvelle étape de nos vies, on va devoir devenir adulte. C'est effrayant en quelque sorte.

_ Le grand Sasuke a peur ? Plaisanta gentiment Naruto.

_ Ferme là, abruti.

Son ami rigola doucement tout en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il posa son visage sur ses genoux et le fixa de son regard océan. Sasuke senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il toussota un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

_ Je me disais que j'étais heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie.

_ Ah, euh... Merci, rougit Sasuke bien malgré lui. Pareil pour moi. Même si t'es un abruti la plupart du temps.

_ Je vais aller en fac de sport et toi tu vas aller dans la meilleure école vétérinaire du pays. Loin d'ici...

_ Loin c'est exagéré. Je suis à deux heures de train seulement.

_ N'empêche que rien ne sera plus comme avant. On ne pourra plus se voir tous les jours, rigoler ensemble pour des bêtises, je n'aurai personne pour me traiter d'abruti quand je fais une blague débile...

Une larme coula sur la joue de Naruto.

_ Tu vas tellement me manquer Sasuke, dit-il la voix étranglée par des sanglots retenus.

Sasuke se figea, regardant bêtement son ami qui maintenant pleurait pour de bon. Il fut, comme toujours dans ces moments-là, prit de panique, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire pour l'empêcher d'être malheureux. Lui aussi était triste de s'éloigner de Naruto mais son père n'avait consenti à appuyer son souhait de devenir vétérinaire que s'il acceptait d'aller étudier avec l'élite de ce domaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec un soupir il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

_ Naruto, donne-moi ta main.

Le jeune homme essuya son visage avec sa manche avant de lui tendre la main. Sasuke arracha le deuxième bouton de son uniforme et le lui posa dans sa paume ouverte. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, fixant bêtement ce minuscule objet qui avait une signification toute particulière.

_ Pourquoi tu me le donnes à moi ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.

_ Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre ami que toi. Je n'aime pas les gens, je les trouve stupide, sauf toi. Pourtant dieu sait combien tu peux être idiot, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu as toujours été spécial à mes yeux et ça depuis nos 5 ans. Tu es le seul qui arrive à me tirer plus de trois mots dans une conversation, tu me fais faire des choses bizarres comme lorsque tu as voulu qu'on se déguise en ninja pour Halloween ou encore quand on est allé chanter au karaoké. Je...

Sasuke se tut, la gorgé serrée, hésitant à poursuivre sachant où ça le mènerait. Il leva la tête vers son ami. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'un éclat étrange et son sourire n'était pas celui joyeux qu'il connaissait. C'était un sourire presque tendre. Sasuke inspira profondément.

_ Tu me connais par cœur alors que moi je n'arrive jamais à te comprendre. On est si différent. Tu attires les gens à toi alors que je les fuis comme la peste. Tu as tellement d'amis plus sympa que moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à moi sachant que je ne suis même pas capable de te remonter le moral quand tu déprimes. Je ne fais que paniquer dès que tu pleures c'est dire...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Je me souviens encore de tes crises de colère quand on était gosse et qu'on s'en prenait à moi. Tu étais déjà impressionnant à cette époque. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de pas me remonter le moral ? Tu es entrain de le faire en ce moment même. Tu es le seul à me redonner le sourire quand je suis triste Sasuke. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

_ Tu es beaucoup plus pour moi Naruto, avoua Sasuke en détournant le regard. Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a quelques années ? Que tu serais le premier au courant si j'étais gay... Je ne l'ai jamais tenue je suis désolé. C'est juste qu'il aurait fallu que je t'avoue tout ceci en même temps et je n'étais pas prêt à ça. En fait je ne le suis même pas aujourd'hui. Si je te le dis c'est parce que quitte à te perdre alors au moins la distance sera la bienvenue.

_ Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, souffla Naruto d'une voix faible.

_ Si je te demandais de me donner ton deuxième bouton en retour du mien le ferais-tu ?

Naruto fixa sa main qui tenait toujours l'objet puis regarda à nouveau Sasuke.

_ Oh, dit-il en rougissant.

Sasuke lui fit un maigre sourire, masquant difficilement sa gêne face à la situation. Il trouvait soudain que le sol était très intéressant.

_ Bien sûr, reprit alors Naruto.

_ Pardon ?

Naruto rit doucement et arracha le second bouton de son uniforme avant de lui mettre dans la main.

_ Bien sûr que je te le donne Sasuke. Je te les donne tous même si tu veux.

_ Mais je... Vraiment ?

_ Tu croyais que j'allais te rejeter ? Sourit Naruto. Tu es sensé être un génie non ? Après c'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile.

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer cette nouvelle information que son ami lui sauta dessus pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et... _Oh-mon-dieu._

_ Deux heures de train tu as dit ? Reprit Naruto un peu plus tard après une séance intense de baisers. On va devoir prendre des forfaits week-end alors parce que les relations à distance très peu pour moi.

* * *

 **Naruto et Sasuke, 27 ans :**

_ Bouge toi, petit frère où on va être en retard, le réprimanda Itachi en pianotant sur son portable.

_ La ferme, gronda Sasuke. On s'en fiche si je suis en retard ! Les autres attendront ! Et tu ne pourrais pas lâcher ton boulot un peu ? T'es sensé être en congé je te rappelle.

_ Ce que tu es grincheux quand t'es stressé c'est agaçant.

_ Je t'emmerde.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son téléphone. Sasuke lui balança alors un coussin à la figure avant de grimacer face à son comportement puéril. Naruto déteignait trop sur lui ça devenait grave, et ce n'était vraiment pas près de s'arranger. Il se saisit de ses vêtements en soupirant et entreprit de s'habiller avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde.

_ Tu me fais pitié petit frère, intervint Itachi. Viens là.

Il l'attira jusqu'au canapé et lui fit son nœud papillon correctement.

_ Sérieusement pourquoi on doit faire ça déjà ? Se plaignit Sasuke tout en desserrant un peu son col.

_ Parce que Naruto t'a supplié et que tu ne peux rien refuser à l'homme que tu aimes.

_ Quelle connerie l'amour.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pour ça que je suis célibataire moi.

_ T'es célibataire parce que tu travailles tout le temps et que ce n'est pas à ton boulot que tu trouveras une fille à marier. D'ailleurs tu devrais t'y mettre sérieusement avant que Maman ne te force à accepter des rendez-vous arrangés.

_ Ne parle pas de malheur.

Sasuke rigola doucement puis se leva pour s'admirer dans le miroir. Que ne ferait-il pas pour faire plaisir à l'autre abruti ? Naruto savait bien qu'il détestait être trop longtemps avec les gens et il le forçait à participer à ce truc stupide.

_ Il est temps d'y aller Sasuke.

_ Puisqu'il le faut vraiment.

_ Arrête ta comédie et bouge toi.

Il soupira pour la forme avant descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la réception qui allait se dérouler dans le grand jardin de la villa louée pour l'occasion. Il embrassa ses parents et échangea une accolade chaleureuse avec Iruka. Tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un.

Gaara, celui qui avait pris le poste de meilleur ami de Naruto quand ils s'étaient mit en couple, arriva vers lui, le visage d'une neutralité qui rendrait presque Sasuke jaloux. À croire que son blondinet préféré appréciait les mecs inexpressifs.

_ Naruto veut te parler, dit-il en lui tendant un portable.

Sasuke leva un sourcil circonspect avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

_ Sasuke, enfoiré, si tu t'es barré je te jure je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère.

_ C'est bon respire, idiot. Si Gaara m'a trouvé c'est bien parce que je suis là non ?

_ Tu serais capable de t'enfuir maintenant !

_ Bon sang pourquoi tu me forces à faire ça si c'est pour piquer des crises pareilles ?

_ Parce que je t'aime du con !

Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à cette déclaration. Tout deux n'étaient pas très expansifs question sentiment, préférant nettement les gestes à la parole. Les rares mots d'amour étaient réservés à leurs moments intimes ou aux disputes. Généralement ils se réconciliaient tout de suite après.

_ Bien, d'accord. Je te promets que je ne bouge pas de là. Mais franchement pourquoi je dois remonter l'allée ? Je ne peux pas juste me poser devant l'autel et attendre comme dans les films ?

_ J'aurais pas l'air con à être le seul à le faire ! Râla Naruto. Et ça serait encore plus ridicule de ne pas le faire du tout alors tu t'y colles aussi tu n'as pas le choix.

_ On est des mecs pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir tous ces trucs de fille ? Comme le fait de ne pas se voir avant la cérémonie, c'est stupide !

_ C'est la tradition ! Fais pas chier Sasuke ou sinon ce soir c'est ceinture. Maintenant dis aux autres de se mettre en place.

_ Très bien t'as gagné espèce de monstre. Tu me revaudras ça tu le sais hein ?

_ Je vais prendre perpétuité avec toi alors oui je sais.

Sasuke rigola doucement en raccrochant. Il demanda aux invités de bien vouloir s'installer puis il alla retrouver son père dans le jardin.

_ Prêt mon fils ?

_ Puisqu'il le faut.

Sasuke prit le bras de son père et se plaça au bout de l'allée entre deux rangées de chaises. Au bout, Itachi, son témoin, et Gaara, celui de Naruto, attendaient aussi stoïques l'un que l'autre. Quand la musique commença il pressa le pas, sous les rires amusés de ses proches, pour en finir au plus vite avec tout ce cérémonial stupide. Une fois arrivé sous l'arche de fleur -caprice de Naruto, _encore_ \- à côté du représentant du maire qui allait les marier, il laissa son père le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras puis se tourna vers la l'entrée du jardin pour voir l'amour de sa vie arriver accompagné d'Iruka. Son sourire était plus lumineux que jamais et Sasuke se dit que finalement, il avait eu raison d'accepter de l'épouser.

Une fois face à lui, Naruto lui prit la main avec un clin d'œil amusé. Les blablas d'usages commencèrent mais Sasuke ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à l'échange des vœux. Il avait essayé de convaincre Naruto de dire le strict minimum, ne voulant pas s'épancher en publique, mais son fiancé était un tortionnaire qui avait décidé de le torturer jusqu'au bout. Il plongea alors dans le regard océan de son futur mari.

_ Je crois que ça ne surprendra personne, si je dis que tout ça est franchement stupide. Le mariage n'est qu'un statut administratif pour faire joli à mes yeux.

Naruto lui serra la main avec force, le regard menaçant.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je vais passer ma vie avec toi, reprit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin. Tu as toujours été une évidence dans ma vie. Une partie indissociable de moi. Tu m'as demandé de faire un effort pour mes vœux mais que pourrais-je te dire que tu ne sais déjà ? Tu me connais mieux que moi-même. Je suis froid et asociale, je ne suis pas apte à rêver et faire des projets sur le long terme mais ça c'est seulement quand tu n'es pas là. Tu me reconnectes avec le monde et je me retrouve à faire des choses aussi ridicule que de t'épouser devant nos familles et nos amis. Maintenant que je suis là, je comprends pourquoi tu y tenais tant. Pour tout ça et pour toutes les absurdités que tu me feras faire dans le futur merci Naruto.

Naruto avait les yeux humides et il renifla pour retenir ses larmes.

_ Enfoiré, t'avais promis de ne pas me faire pleurer !

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke franchit le seuil de sa maison un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Il avait passé la journée à être assailli par des vieux souvenirs de sa relation avec Naruto. Il s'étonnait encore de s'en rappeler aussi bien. Après tout il avait 35 ans maintenant. Ça faisait 30 ans d'amitié et presque autant d'amour. Ça représentait vraiment toute sa vie et il ne le regrettait à aucun moment.

Il posa ses affaires au salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Son regard parcourut la pièce où plusieurs photos de différentes époques étaient mélangées comme un film monté dans le désordre. Ensemble au primaire, ensemble au collège, ensemble au lycée, ensemble pour fêter l'entrée de Naruto dans une équipe professionnelle de basket, ensemble pour célébrer l'obtention de son diplôme de vétérinaire et de son poste au zoo, ensemble à leur mariage, ensemble pour célébrer leurs noces de bois.(2) Le monde tournait rond parce que Naruto était là.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et son mari entra tout essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

_ Tu es déjà rentré ? S'écria Naruto. C'est super !

Il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

_ Bonsoir, souffla-t-il.

_ Tu n'avais pas entraînement ce soir ? S'étonna Sasuke.

_ Si mais j'ai écourté. Chéri écoute c'est super important.

_ Tu m'as appelé chéri ? Ok c'est grave. Vas-y envois la mauvaise nouvelle.

Naruto rigola et attrapa son visage pour lui plaquer un baiser bruyant sur la bouche.

_ Mauvaise ? Une excellente nouvelle tu veux dire ! Sasuke notre dossier a été validé !

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur le canapé à cause du choc.

_ S-sérieux ? Bégaya-t-il.

_ Non, je déconne. Bien sûr que je suis sérieux abruti ! On va bientôt être parent !

_ Bordel de merde. Naruto je ne vais pas y arriver. C'était une mauvaise idée, pourquoi tu m'as convaincu de faire ça d'abord ? On aurait pu adopter un chien ! Tu aimes les chiens.

_ Recommence pas à flipper, soupira Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de lui. On attend ça depuis si longtemps. On va y arriver d'accord ? On sera de supers parents.

_ Oui. D'accord. Un enfant. Ok. C'est super. Oui super.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien le temps que tu te remettes de la nouvelle je vais prendre une douche.

Quand son mari revint lavé et habillé, Sasuke avait pu remettre ses idées en route. Il restait terrifié bien sûr mais il avait encore un peu de temps pour s'y préparer vraiment puis surtout il n'était pas tout seul puisque Naruto serait avec lui, comme toujours.

_ Au fait Naruto, en parlant d'enfant. J'ai aidé notre panda femelle à mettre bas aujourd'hui et j'ai eu droit de nommer le bébé, dit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

_ Oh j'espère que tu as pris des photos ! S'enthousiasma son compagnon.

Sasuke lui passa son téléphone avec plusieurs clichés du bébé panda. Il retrouva sur le visage de Naruto cette aura d'innocence et de jeunesse qu'il avait du haut de ses 5 ans.

_ Comment tu l'as appelé alors ? Demanda Naruto en s'extasiant sur la boule de poils. (3)

_ Jin.

Son mari releva brusquement la tête vers lui, visiblement étonné.

_ Jin ? Pourquoi Jin ?

_ Parce que j'aime bien Jin, répondit Sasuke avec un clin d'œil.

Naruto éclata d'un rire joyeux avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est vrai que leur histoire avait commencé à cause d'un panda. D'ailleurs dans leur chambre à l'étage, une peluche de panda, un peu vieilli de 30 ans, trônait en maître sur le lit.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _(1) Au japon, il est de coutume pour les garçons de donner le deuxième bouton de leur veste d'uniforme à la fille qu'ils aiment ou qui le leur demande (par exemple, beaucoup de filles demandent son deuxième bouton à leur sempai qu'elles apprécient ou qui fut important dans leur vie scolaire). Les veinards les plus demandés donnent en général leur deuxième bouton à la jeune fille qu'ils aiment le plus, mais distribuent aussi les autres boutons, voire s'ils sont à court des petits accessoires qu'il portent sur leur uniforme. Les étudiants les plus populaires finissent donc la journée sans plus aucun bouton à la veste ni rien dans les poches !_  
 _(source : Sakura-house)_

 _(2) Ça représente 5 ans de mariage_

 _(3) Je sais que techniquement un bébé panda qui vient de naître n'est pas spécialement mignon mais bon Naruto est en mode « papa » alors on va dire que peu importe la tête du bébé il est content !_

 **oooooo**

Important à savoir, Jin le panda existe réellement. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré la scène du début et je n'ai créé la suite que bien plus tard. Un grand merci donc à ce magnifique être de peluche qui me rends si facilement gaga du haut de mes 25 ans.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce qui vous plait ou pas.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette petite histoire!


End file.
